The invention relates to cleaning equipment for puncture-resistant gloves and the like, puncture-resistant gloves are used in the meat- and fish-processing industry and protect the personnel, working with cutting tools, against hand injuries.
It is understandable that such puncture-resistant gloves become soiled during work, that is, become clogged with meat fibers, meat residues, blood etc. Because of the hygiene regulations in force, it is necessary that these puncture-resistant gloves, which have been soiled during the work, are cleaned thoroughly.
Until now, puncture-resistant gloves were cleaned by taking off the gloves and cleaning them manually with a hose.
This cleaning is difficult and time-consuming and therefore also unfavorable with respect to the working time spent. Furthermore, with the manual cleaning of the puncture-resistant gloves described, it is also very difficult to achieve very thorough cleaning of the puncture-resistant gloves and, with that, to comply with the corresponding hygiene regulations, which are imposed on the food processing industry.
In slaughterhouses, there is a large number of butchers and employees and, accordingly, a large number of puncture-resistant gloves are used. It is understandable that, with the large number of puncture-resistant gloves, which are used and which have to be cleaned, the previously known method of manually cleaning each individual puncture-resistant glove is time consuming and difficult.